Rayne Kolburg
Contents #Rayne Kolburg ##Known Information ##Status ##Allies ##Enemies ##Obituaries ##Rumors ##Quotes ##Character Inspirations ##Soundtrack =Rayne Kolburg = Known Information http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=2 Not much is known about the half-fae Rayne. He returned in a flash of light in front of a crowd of people in February 9r, dazed and confused. His first encounter with the returned was in the form of a very angry mother named Lady Rosaline Uldraven demanding where her son was. She noted his confusion and lack of knowledge and noted he must be newly returned. Rayne shares the same last name as Sigurd Kolburg. The relation between them is unknown; Though if asked Rayne will say Sigurd is not his father. Although calm Rayne has shown outbursts of anger. Coran Haeso was threatened during late dinner one night when he interrupted Rayne eating a plate of spaghetti. The hungrier he is the more upset he seems to become. Within his first year of returning, Rayne caught the attention ofArchmage Aleister Moridaine and quickly became his apprentice. He would often be seen trailing alongside him, taking notes in a small brown journal the archmage had given him and doing (for the most part) as told. The circumstances around his apprenticeship happening are cloudy, and if you were to ask Rayne he would tell you that he doesn't remember. Whether he's being genuine about it or not is up to interpretation. Rayne can be found wandering the streets of Port Frey or in the Arcane Consortium where he lives. He's become very quiet and won't speak unless spoken to. He comes across as cold, as if he'd rather be anywhere else but talking to you, but after some time he will open up and his walls will come down. 'Known Information on Rayne's past life ' Rayne doesn't talk about his past life often. The little information that is known about Rayne is that He was born and raised in the same clan as his Kin. There are a few around town that know of his demise - rumored to be caused by his own family, another member of the blacktooth clan - but no one seems to know how a half-fae was raised in such a superstitious clan. The current theory is because he is related to the clan's king. Nothing is set in stone. Status http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=3 Rayne bears no pins of status Allies http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=4 *Aleister Moridaine - Archmage Moridaine has chosen Rayne as an apprentice. Although somewhat cryptic in his explanations, he has made it very clear that Rayne has an important destiny and that he has foreseen world-altering events in the future that involve the half-fae. *Giovanni - The Gael seems to have gotten protective of Rayne upon first seeing him. He lent him a small dagger to help him protect himself and ordered Rayne not to die. This confuses Rayne, but he appreciates Giovanni's friendship Enemies http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=5 *The Red Dream - Rayne has been actively fighting against the red dream since he first returned. He feels anger, pity, and sorrow towards him. Obituaries http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=6 *N/A Rumors http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=7 *If you touch his horns you instantly turn into a pile of spaghetti. *Rayne's curse forbids him to eat a warm dinner. It is said that his first life came to an end when his throat was speared by a sharpened, icicle-like strand of spaghetti, eaten out of desperation. *Archmage Moridaine has been formulating a series of training exercises to prepare Rayne to become a powerful dream mage. *You could say that Rayne is a little bit...sheepish. *Rayne's horns are elaborate ice-cream cones. *A full bowl of upsetti *Rumor has it Rayne is Doc's other half fruit demon twin. *Rayne is V *Rumor has it Rayne has a special gift from Aleister that lets him summon any type of magic to use for a single spell at a time...but at a terrible cost. Quotes http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=8 *"Coran I swear to god if you interrupt my spaghetti one more fucking time I will murder you." * "I spent most of that night under a table. Oh, wait you we're with me" Character Inspirations I wanted to play someone different than my usual array of characters. My inspirations came from the preists/shaman in Horizon Zero Dawn, and Commander Holly's DnD character Strix Soundtrack http://twin-mask.wikia.com/wiki/PC_Template?action=edit&section=10 Playlist for Rayne